


good morning

by softie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie/pseuds/softie
Summary: Kenma's class is cancelled, so he decides to visit a coffee shop that he's never been to before. The coffee is delicious, and the barista is bright. Toooo too bright.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for [ems.](http://pastel-nerdykawa.tumblr.com) she won first place on my giveaway, and this is her prize!! i hope you love it~

Kenma huffed as he read the text message from his professor that was sent to all 16 students in his Public Speaking class. 

_ Class cancelled for this morning. Please email me if you have any questions regarding your assignments.  _

On a normal day, he might be delighted to receive such news; however, today was speech day, and he had stayed up all night practicing with nothing but pure anxiety to fuel him. He had circles under his eyes, his hair needed to be brushed, and he was pretty sure he forgot to tuck in half of his shirt. Was it even buttoned up properly?

Whatever the matter, he was already on the bus. He still had two other classes that day, so he might as well utilize the extra time and study. On the next stop, he stepped off into the breezy autumn air. He adjusted his beanie, snuggled his scarf over his mouth, and dragged his feet to a coffee shop just around the corner. 

Kenma had never been there before, but he saw it every morning outside the bus window on his way to campus. It was a small business, and could definitely be passed-by and forgotten if one wasn’t looking for it. It was very quaint, and was attached to several other cafes and shops that lined the busy city street. He looked up to see the red and white striped awning which read:  _ Good Morning Coffee. _ Kenma huffed, again.

He opened the door, which rang a small brass bell hanging just above the doorframe. The smell of fresh coffee and sweet mocha welcomed Kenma instantly.

“Good morning!!!!” A voice shouted from behind a big espresso machine.

Kenma’s eyes shot wide open. It was definitely too early for this. He nodded politely, then walked over the the register slowly as he looked over the menu framed on the wall. Everything was handwritten with different colored chalk, and some menu items had little pictures or designs decorating it. It was kind of nice, actually. It felt a little more…  _ home-y. _  Whatever that means… anyways. Coffee. Now.

“What can I get star- hey… I’ve never seen you here before!” The energetic boy said from behind the register. “What’s your name and where are you from??”

Kenma blinked a few times. This was too much, too too much. “Uhhh… Kenma. I’m from around here I’ve just,” Kenma yawned, “never been to this place.”

“Ohh I see!! Well welcome! I’m really glad that I’m the one that gets to be the brewer of the best coffee you’ll ever have!! I’m Shouyou!” Shouyou smiled, and Kenma actually felt the need to wear sunglasses. “We definitely need to wake you up, Kenma. What’ll ya have?”

“Just coffee? I guess? Large?” Kenma squinted at the menu, as if remembering the name for coffee would be a difficult. 

“I’m on it.” Shouyou grabbed a cup and a bright orange marker. After writing something on the cup, he quickly went to work. As he fumbled around with the coffee spout, he started talking again. “So, Kenma, have a long night?”

Kenma broke his daze as he stared aimlessly at the stream of coffee filling his cup with blurred orange writing. “Yeah… I was practicing a speech.” He was going to slap himself if he yawned one more time.

Shouyou laughed. “I can tell. Are you taking Public Speaking this semester?”

“Mmhm.” Kenma slowly felt himself waking up the more he talked… or was he getting more tired and his words were just the result of sleep-deprived delirium? “I don’t really like it…”

“I took it last semester. It’s a real drag to be honest. I hate talking in front of class… it makes my stomach hurt.” The barista removed Kenma’s drink from under the coffee urn and started up the espresso machine. 

Kenma raised an eyebrow at the outspoken and energetic boy. “You? Afraid of talking?” 

“Hey don’t be presumptuous!! Public speaking gives me just as much anxiety as it does you, I’m sure.” 

Kenma found himself laughing. Laughing? At this hour? He’s definitely delirious. “Well, lucky for me, class was cancelled this morning... but I stayed up for nothing, and now I’m stuck here, waiting.”

“Awww  _ stuck _ here?” Shouyou pouted a bit. “Do you not like me, Kenma?”

Kenma felt his heart  _ ba-dump! _ for a moment. Then he quickly responded. “No! No it’s not that… I would’ve rather gotten some extra sleep in, that’s all.”

Shouyou smirked from behind the machine. “Ahh so you  _ do _ like me, huh?”

Tired as he was, Kenma couldn’t fight it. He sighed and tried to hold back the smile that was forced upon his face.

“Mmhm, I knew it. I like you too, Kenma. You should come here more often.” Shouyou finished off Kenma’s drink with a swirl of whip cream, then a tiny drizzle of caramel. He placed a lid on top, then slid a sleeve over the cup. He handed the drink to Kenma. “It’s on the house. It’s your first drink, and you’re kinda cute.” Shouyou winked.

Kenma blinked a few times as he felt the warmth from the hot cup radiate to his cold cheeks. He was staring directly at the small pin on Shouyou’s yellow apron that said:  _ Served with a smile!  _ Then, he panned up to Shouyou’s face, which was beginning to express laughter.

“Wake up, sleepy Kenma!! Eyes up here!” 

With his cheeks still red from the coffee— _ not Shouyou— _ Kenma looked around the coffee shop, avoiding Shouyou’s eyes like the plague. “Do you have wi-fi? I was thinking about staying to study a bit… if you don’t mind.”

Shouyou smiled, again. “Yeah! You can sit anywhere, really. We have a really comfy loveseat right over there in the corner.” Shouyou stood on his tiptoes to point the location of the obvious striped couch. “Oh! Our wifi password is sunflower, no capitals.”

“Thanks.” 

“Enjoy your coffee~!” Shouyou pressed a few buttons on the register, and then turned around to wipe up the counters.

Kenma shuffled to the couch, set his book bag down, and practically melted into the cushions as soon as he sat down. If he wasn’t careful, he could fall asleep and miss the rest of his classes. With caution, he slowly sipped from his cup, careful not to burn his lips. Shouyou wasn’t joking. This really was the best coffee he ever tasted. The chill of the whip cream cooled down the piping hot coffee, which harmonized on his tongue with the subtle hint of caramel. He felt it go down his throat, smooth like a silk sheet. Kenma’s eyelids fluttered shut as he savored each sip. This coffee was like a blanket, and it made him almost  _ too _ cozy, and he had work to do. He opened his eyes and looked at his cup to find the orange writing that he almost forgot about. Lowering the sleeve a bit, he read.  _ Kenma. _ As he kept turning the cup, he saw a small sunflower doodled right after his name. It was really pretty handwriting, and he quickly made the conclusion that it was Shouyou who designed the colorful menu he saw just moments ago. It was really pleasing to look at. A cup of coffee from Good Morning Coffee was so different from his routine order from Starbucks, and it wasn’t just the taste that made it so. The bright orange writing, the handwritten menu, the striped couch, Shouyou’s smile, the caramel drizzle... Kenma felt himself smile a bit, and his heart felt a little more warm.

As the caffeine started to wake him up, Kenma pulled out his laptop and began to study. There wasn’t much to do, but whatever he could knock out now would mean less work for later, and less work for later meant he could sleep earlier. He typed away as he read from his notes, waiting for the clock to read 10:30. Part of him didn’t want it to ever be 10:30. 

The small bell from the door rang, and Kenma quickly looked up to see a tall boy enter. He quickly walked past the couch to the register. He looked a bit angry… maybe he was just tired too. Goodness knows Kenma has no room to talk.

“Hinata!” The customer shouted.

“Oi Kageyama!! Shhh!!!! Kenma is studying!” Shouyou whispered out loud.

Kenma’s breath hitched at the mention of his name. 

“Kenma?? Who-” 

Kenma saw a face peek from around the corner, curious. 

Kenma stared at Kageyama, completely oblivious. He raised a peace-sign shyly to signal that he was Kenma, and Kageyama whipped back around to Shouyou.

“New friend?” 

“Mmm yeah, I think so. What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to clock in for another hour.” 

Kenma listened in on their conversation as he sipped the best coffee he ever had.

“Did you study for the history test?” Kageyama asked with hope in his voice.

There was silence.

“Kageyama.”

“You didn’t study… did you..” 

“When is the test?”

“It’s today, dumbass!”

Kenma heard Shouyou shriek. It made him laugh, but he kept quiet. 

“Kageyama, please. You have to let me study… I’m begging you… cover my shift.” 

Kageyama squinted at Shouyou. “...Since when do you care about studyi-”

Shouyou quickly put a hand over Kageyama’s mouth, and all Kenma could here was angry mumbling.

“I want to study with Kenma.” Shouyou muttered into Kageyama’s ear, then he removed his hand so he could answer.

“Why do you want to study with hi-” Shouyou quickly covered his mouth again.

“SssshhHHHHHHH!!” Shouyou hissed through gritted teeth. “You’re so clueless! Just… here.” Shouyou untied his apron and slid it over Kageyama’s head. “Please?”

Kageyama yanked his head away from Shouyou’s hand. “Fine. Go study with your boyfriend. Just make sure to share your notes with me afterwards.”

Shouyou shrieked again and Kenma almost choked on his coffee, spilling a bit down his chin.

With a sigh of defeat, Shouyou dragged his feet to the back room where he grabbed his book bag. Kenma heard footsteps approaching the couch.

“Mind if I join you?”

Kenma looked up at Shouyou to see that bright smile that he seemed to miss, despite seeing it only an hour ago. He slid over to make room.

“Yeah, here, let me move my papers.” He bunched up his papers into a messy stack and set them on the table in front of him. Shouyou made himself comfortable next to Kenma.

“How’s your coffee?” Shouyou asked as he unzipped his bag to retrieve a history book and a spiral notebook. 

“Really good. I love it.” Kenma said almost instantly. The caffeine must be working. 

“Good!” Shouyou sat up and adjusted himself, then he looked at Kenma. They locked eyes for a brief moment, then Kenma saw Shouyou’s eyes drift downward at his chin. “You have a little uhh.. here.” Shouyou laughed and then pressed a thumb against Kenma’s chin, wiping gently. “You had a little coffee on your chin.” Shouyou took his thumb and licked it clean, and Kenma’s heart did that weird  _ ba-dump!  _ again. “Uhh, what history are you taking this semester?”

Kenma swallowed before answering. “Western Civilization.” 

“NICE!” Shouyou practically bounced from the cushion. “Are you around chapter 23? About capitalism?”

“Ah, yeah. I’m actually working on it right now. I have an essay due next week.” Kenma looked from Shouyou to the word document on his computer screen, then back to Shouyou.

“Wanna study together?” 

Kenma checked the time. 10:00. His heart almost sank. “I don’t have much time… but yeah, we can.”

“Great!!” Shouyou ran his fingers through his hair, moving strays out of his face in preparation for some Serious Studying. Kenma felt his own fingers twitch a bit, then quickly gripped his sleeves to stop the sensation. Shouyou’s hair looked incredibly soft, and extremely inviting. 

“Alright, here’s what I have so far. I don’t know much about like… the economy or whatever, but I do know who Karl Marx is… I guess he’s the communist guy, right?” Shouyou flipped through his notebook to a page covered in notes. Just as Kenma guessed, the handwriting was just like the menu and his cup. Doodles filled the margins, and every bullet point was a little sun or star. 

“Yes, well, that’s what he is known for. But, most of his work was on the criticism of capitalism.”

“WHOOOAA Kenma you are smart!!” Shouyou’s mouth opened in awe, and Kenma felt the coffee make his cheeks warm again. 

“It’s nothing really…” Kenma failed to hold back a smile.

“Kenma… what else do you know?” Shouyou put his notes aside and shifted his body to face Kenma. He crossed his legs and waited patiently to hear his response.

“Uhh.. about history? Or?” 

“Anything! I wanna know more about you.”

Kenma looked at the time. 10:05. “I don’t really know what there is to tell really..”

“Well, when you’re not doing homework, what are you doing?”

Closing his laptop, Kenma grabbed his coffee and slumped back into the couch. “I like to play games, and sleeping is kinda nice too I guess.” He took another delicious sip of the best coffee he ever had.

Shouyou nodded in agreement. “I like sleeping too. I think if I didn’t sleep then I wouldn’t be able to be this energetic in the mornings, and that’s pretty important for my job. What games do you play?”

“I have a few that I really enjoy… I don’t really like anything too competitive, though. I’d rather take my time with a story than get stressed out over time limits or other things like that. Have you ever played Ocarina of Time?”

“That’s one of my favorites!! I played it a lot when I was younger. I really like the music in it! I could never beat a lot of the bosses, though. I always had to ask my mom to do it for me… I bet you’re really good at it!!” 

Kenma covered his smile with another sip of coffee.

“Oh! Hold on, Kenma.” Shouyou reached over and tucked a stray piece of hair that was in the way behind Kenma’s ear. “There you go.”

Kenma froze as he felt little tingles on his left cheek. A cold draft of air whispered around his ear, and again, the coffee made his cheeks feel warm.

“Hey are your ears pierced?!” Shouyou squawked. 

Kenma pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. 10:20. “Mmhm.”

“That’s so cool! You have 1, 2, 3, 4 , 5!! You have 5 of them!!” Shouyou’s eyes practically sparkled at the silver studs that decorated Kenma’s ear. 

“Yeah I guess it’s pretty cool.” Kenma avoided Shouyou’s eyes, focusing instead on the groups of people walking by outside. Maybe if he watched them, the butterflies in his stomach would settle down.

“Oh, wait. You have more classes today, huh? When do you have to leave?”

“I have about 10 more minutes.”

Kenma watched as Shouyou slouched in disappointment. “I’ll be back tomorrow morning, though.” 

Shouyou sat back up. “Really?! Uh, I mean, I knew you would.” Shouyou almost flexed as he sat up, stretching his arms above his head.

Kenma snorted. “Are you flexing, Shouyou?”

“What?! No…” Shouyou’s cheeks grew bright right, so red that they almost glowed. He crossed his arms.

Kenma put his papers and laptop back in his bag, then stood up. He lingered awkwardly for a moment until he turned to Shouyou. “Hey… do you think that maybe I could have your number? Maybe we could meet up and study again sometime.”

Shouyou smirked. “I already gave it to you.”

“Huh? When?”

“Check under the sleeve of your cup.” 

Kenma slid the sleeve down further than he did before, and behold in orange marker, a phone number.  _ Ba-dump!  _ “Ah.”

“Oh! Make sure you get some sleep tonight, okay? It’s really really important. Coffee can only do so much, even if it is the best coffee in the world.” Shouyou reminded Kenma, although Kenma had already been thinking about sleep since the early hours of the morning.

Kenma smiled softly. “I will.”

“Let me get the door for you!” Shouyou ran over to the door, and opened it. The little bell rang, and Kenma walked out. 

Before Shouyou closed the door, Kenma turned around and waved. “See you tomorrow, Shouyou.” Then, he started walking towards the bus stop. 

Shouyou’s face lit up. “See you tomorrow, Kenma!!!” He yelled through cupped hands.

* * *

Kenma got on the bus and settled into his seat. He pulled out his earbuds and plugged them into his phone, turning on his music to muffle out all the background noise. Once he had his music playing, he took out his cup and entered Shouyou’s number into his contact list. He snapped a photo of the little orange sun that was doodled on his cup and saved it as his contact picture. Then, he sent Shouyou a text.

_ That was the best coffee I’ve ever had. _

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [cozykoushi](http://cozykoushi.tumblr.com) :*)


End file.
